


Nature’s Musicians

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [45]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean introduces Elijah to nature’s musical sounds.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	Nature’s Musicians

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #35, concert.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

On summer nights, Sean and Elijah often gave up staying indoors and enjoying electronic entertainment in favor of sitting outdoors and enjoying the peace and quiet of nature, which Elijah didn’t always find very peaceful or very quiet. One night when he joined Sean outside on the porch, he asked, “What’s with all the noise?”

“What you call noise,” Sean replied, “I call an open-air nature concert.”

“Really.” Elijah looked skeptical. “So tell me, who are our musicians this evening?”

As if he’d been waiting for the question, Sean began, “First we have the katydids. Then the cicadas. Next come the crickets. And of course we can’t forget the amphibians, the toads and frogs treating us to their melodious croaking. All together I think they make a rather entertaining ensemble, don’t you think?”

Elijah considered. “Well, they’re not The White Stripes, but I guess they’ll do.”


End file.
